


Love Me, Hate You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Quadrant Vacillation, quadrant fuckery to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not surprising that Sollux's duality bullshit applies to his quadrants too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black as Midnight

Eridan whimpered as his horns knocked against the wall he was being pushed up against. Sollux smirked and attacked the gills on Eridan's neck with harsh bites and psionic sparks. Eridan growled and attempted to pry Sollux away from his neck but his attempts were thwarted when Sollux focused his psionics on binding Eridan's hands above his head. Eridan growled and struggled against his psychic bindings while Sollux chuckled at his futile attempts.   
"Need a little help, ED?", Sollux sneered.  
"Fuck you, Sol.", Eridan snarled.  
"I'm afraid I'll be doing the fucking, my thweet kithmethith.", Sollux purred before cutting Eridan's next retort off with a violent, open mouthed kiss full of teeth and blood. Sollux sunk his fangs into Eridan's bottom lip, drawing copious amounts of Eridan's violet blood that was quickly lapped up by Sollux's forked tongue. Eridan moaned brokenly into the kiss before Sollux pulled away.   
"Oww! That hurt you ass!", Eridan whined.   
"That'th kinda the point, ED. You're the one that wanted a blackrom anywayth. God, you're tho pathetic. I almotht pity you.", Sollux retorted while brushing his fingers over Eridan's abused lip. He hated how much he pitied this fucking asshole and at the moment it only fueled his hatred. Sollux grazed a claw over the double puncture wounds on his lower lip and smirked when Eridan winced. Sollux laughed a bit when Eridan tried to pry his hands free from Sollux's psychich hold. Sollux decided to have some mercy on the seadweller and free his hands. The instant they were free Eridan dug his long claws into Sollux's scalp, dragging him into a violent kiss. Eridan drug his fingers down Sollux's scalp and wrapped his legs around the other's waist.   
Sollux pulled away from the kiss, feeling his own blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. He smirked and said, "I fucking hate you tho much, ED."

"I hate you too, fuckin' lowwblood piece of shit.", Eridan responded before locking lips with his kismesis again. This time Eridan bit down on Sollux's lip until he tasted Sollux's honey colored blood. Sollux pulled away and touched his lips finding a sizable cut made by Eridan's fangs. Sollux then ripped Eridan's pants off, deciding that he was too pissed for any foreplay. Eridan made a surprised noise and shredded the front of Sollux's shirt with his claws in retaliation. Sollux growled and pinned Eridan's hands to the wall before biting Eridan's neck hard enough to draw blood. Sollux used his psionics to pin Eridan's hands again as Sollux pulled back to unbutton his pants to pull his twin bulges out before pulling Eridan's boxers completley off. After he had tossed the violet stained boxers aside, Sollux leaned in and licked a stripe up Eridan's, neck relishing in the shudder released by the other. He mouthed at the shell of Eridan's ear before whispering,  
"Beg for it."  
Eridan's eyes widened. Sollux expected him, a highblood, to beg? Was he supid?  
"Hell fuckin' no, Sol. I ain't beggin' for a pissblood like you to pail me. You're lucky you evven get the privvelidge of havvin' me as a rivval.", Eridan spat.  
Sollux let out a short laugh as he said, "Alright. I wath going to be nithe and help you out a bit but I gueth and athth like you doethn't really detherve thuch conthideration. Warning, thith ith gonna fuckin' hurt."  
Sollux thrusted both of his bulges into Eridan's nook, smirking at the loud keen he received. Sollux gave the other no time to adjust as he began thrusting harshly into Eridan's throbbing nook, bulges curling and uncurling inside him. Eridan felt like his nerves were on fire. Sollux was right, it hurt like absolute hell but Eridan didn't want him to stop.   
"Howth it feel?", Sollux harshly whispered into Eridan's ear.   
Eridan was only able to respond with a loud groan as Sollux abused his nook. Sollux smiled smugly at his ability to make the highblood so incoherent. Sollux continued thrusting violently into Eridan's nook only pausing when he heard the other cry out loudly. Sollux smirked and began thrusting again, making sure to hit the same spot each time. He also began leaving small trails of bloody bitemarks along the other's jawline and neck, only stopping when he reached Eridan's ear.  
"I bet you like being treated like thith. Like a little thlut.", Sollux groaned as he continued thrusting. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and decided that he would be nice this time. He wrapped a hand around Eridan's bulge and began pumping it quickly. Eridan let out another loud keen and threw his head back, successfully banging his horns against the wall.   
Sollux bit at the shell of Eridan's ear before saying, "Are you going to come for me, ED? Are you?"  
Eridan moaned loudly and nodded in response. Sollux sped up his thrusting and the hand on Eridan's bulge. Eridan practically screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. Sollux sunk his teeth into Eridan's shoulder as he rode out his own orgasm. When he was finished he pulled out and chuckled at the yellow and purple slurry that was smeared all over Eridan's thighs. Eridan leaned against the wall, catching his breath before saying,  
"You fuckin' prick. You didn't evven use a bucket."  
Sollux said nothing, braced himself against the wall, and pressed a gentle kiss to Eridan's neck.   
"Wwhatevver. I'm going to take a showwer.", Eridan scoffed as he stumbled to the bathroom. Sollux simply watched him, silently laughing at the way he walked.


	2. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux sees the bites and bruises he left on Eridan and starts to feel bad. Literally just more porn.

Eridan stumbled into the bathroom and cringed as his and Sollux's genetic material slipped down his thighs. Eridan grabbed a towel and began to wipe at his thighs, wincing when he accidentally brushed against his sensitive, over-stimulated nook. 

'Fuckin' asshole.', Eridan thought as he stepped into the shower. 'Nevver givvin' me any wwarning, just flippin' hate snoggin' all the sudden.'

Of course Eridan wouldn't have it any other way. They had some absurd agreement that they would have not only a loving matespritship, but also a burning kismestitude. This was, of course, Sollux's proposition and Eridan had to say it was probably one of the best ideas the asshole had come up with. He got to have a fantastc fuckin' rivalry and, after they were done hate pailing, a surprisingly sweet matesprit. 

Eridan winced as the too hot water hit the bites on his neck. He looked down at the bites littering his collarbone. and tried to wipe off some of the blood that had dried there. After cleaning some of the bites and finishing his shower he got out and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stumbled out of the bathroom to find some clothes that hadn't been torn to shreds. When Eridan walked into their shared respiteblock he saw Sollux sitting at his husktop, probably coding. Eridan stepped over to his closet not noticing that Sollux had creeped up behind him.

"Hey.", Sollux whispered, wrapping his hands around Eridan's waist. He pressed small, featherlight kisses to the bitemarks on Eridan's neck.

Eridan winced and said, "Can you not. That really hurts."

"Thorry.", Sollux said sheepishly. "Why don't you let me make it up to you?" Sollux began trailing his fingers down Eridan's sides, leaving apologetic kisses on his shoulder.

"Sol, I'm really tired and I think my nook is going to be sore for days.", Eridan whined as he tried to shove Sollux off.

Sollux gently trailed kisses to Eridan's ear before whispering, "I could kithth it better for you."

Eridan shuddered when Sollux sweetly kissed the shell of his ear. "I- I suppose.", he conceded. 

Sollux lifted him up bridal style and set him down on the small couch that Sollux used for gaming. He placed gentle kisses over Eridan's chest and slowly removed the towel that was covering his lower half. He cupped Eridan's cheeks and gave him a slow, soft kiss. Eridan responded eagerly and the kiss soon became passionate. Eridan tangled his fingers into Sollux's soft hair, apologetically petting the scratches he had left there previously. Sollux groaned into the kiss and pulled away, pecking the other's lips once more before moving to his neck. There he apologetically licked a bitemark and pressed small kisses to the various hickeys he had left. He moved down to his chest, brushing his lips against the gill slits on the sides of Eridan's abdomen. Sollux kept kissing and licking down the other's abdomen, moving to his inner thighs and pressing his lips to the pale grey skin there. "Ith thith okay?", Sollux asked as he knelt between Eridan's legs.

Eridan bit his lip and nodded. He felt Sollux press small kisses to the outside of his nook before licking small stripes up it. Eridan gasped and dug his claws into the couch. Sollux smirked before gently pushing one of his fingers into Eridan's tight nook, lapping at the base of his bulge. Eridan moaned as the finger inside him began slowly thrusting and curling, hitting the spot inside him that made his body shake. Sollux was still licking around his nook, relishing in Eridan's gasps ans moans. Soon Sollux withdrew his finger and replaced it with his tongue. Eridan practically screamed as his hands began to tangle into Sollux's hair. Sollux continued curling and thrusting his forked tongue as he had done his finger. Eridan gasped and whined as he ground his hips, trying to get more friction. Sollux let Eridan thrust his hips and kept fucking him with is tongue. He felt Eridan's thighs tense and shake slightly. He knew that Eridan would come soon so he began pumping his royal violet bulge and thrusting his tongue faster. Eridan cried out and shuddered as he reached his orgasm, pulling Solux closer to his nook and practically grinding on his face. When he was finished, Sollux licked up some of the genetic material and stood up to kiss Eridan, who was practically limp at this point. Sollux chuckled as he layed Eridan down and layed next to him.

"Fluthed for you, ED."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun reading, you monster <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you had fun reading this, you monster <3


End file.
